Mithyā at Hogwarts
by LightInTheAttic
Summary: The Casshern Sins anime universe. Casshern and Akos end up at Hogwarts due to a freak accident.


Disclaimer - Not mine in any way, shape or form. If they were mine, Harry would be more awesome, and Akos would have ended up with Casshern and not died.

Warnings - Umm, mentions of gore and serious wounds, brief moments of a male x male couple (main pairing).

* * *

Casshern and Akos landed in the middle of a large room filled with children of varying ages. They sat at four large tables with another, fifth table at the front of the room. The fifth table held a wide variety of adults. But this is not what concerned Casshern. No, what held his attention was the three foot long metal pole sticking lodged in Akos's abdomen. All of the students screamed when they caught sight of all the blood and the cause of it. Akos collapsed with a gasp before Casshern could catch him. Casshern's mask and helmet were on, his eyes glowing and unnatural blue. The light encompassed his entire eye, and was an electric blue color. Dumbledore, accompanied by professors Snape and McGonagall, walked towards the strange newcomers with their wands out and ready. Casshern, who was in full battle mode, quickly analyzed the three magic users.

'_Weak, little to no combat training, the sticks seem to be their weapons, meaning they are more than they look. First, take out the dark one, next the old one, then the female.' _All of this took less time than it did for the wizards to take two steps. He made to move forward but was stopped by a rasping voice behind him. "C-Casshern." Akos gasped. "Don-don't do it. They're just being c-cautious." Casshern quickly moved over and knelt at Akos's side. His mask slid back. "Don't speak." He murmured. "You'll only worsen your injuries." Akos took a deep breath. "Casshern, you can fix this, remember?"

"But I have never tried it on a human before. I could damage your muscles and organs irreparably." Casshern protested. "We need to find you a human healer." Akos shook his head. "I don't care. Besides, you're b-better than you think. I know you can do this as long as you don't panic. Casshern looked uncertain but nodded. "Alright." He whispered. His mask slid back into place and his eyes started to glow again. He grabbed the pole in one hand before turning to the teachers and looking at them assessingly.

"You." He said, pointing at Snape. The dark haired man simply glared. "Hold him down for me." Casshern instructed. "He will thrash and cause himself more damage if you don't." Snape continued to glare, but with a look from Dumbledore, he stepped forward to do as instructed. He gripped Akos's arms and pinned them to the floor. Casshern took a deep breath to steady himself, then gripped the pole with both hands and in one move smoothly pulled it out. Tossing it aside, Casshern grabbed Akos's legs, trapping them and preventing the larger man from kicking and thrashing. Akos's eyes widened in pain as his back bowed. No sound escaped him, although it was obvious the amount of pain he was in. After what seemed like an eternity he slumped back down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madame Pomphrey yelled. "Now he could bleed out before we have a chance to heal him!"

Casshern didn't even spare her a glance. Holding his hands over Akos's stomach, he concentrated. His hands started to glow the same color as his eyes. He then ran his now brightly light hands over the large wound. As he did so, the hole slowly started to close up until it was just a scar. Akos's breath evened out. "See?" The blonde man whispered. "All better." Casshern smiled and helped him stand. Akos leaned heavily on the brunet, having lost a severe amount of blood.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "How about we take this somewhere more private?" The old wizard twinkled. Casshern eyed him for a moment. Akos put a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's a good idea. Besides, _I_ can tell they're no threat, so I know that you can." Snape was furious and McGonagall look offended as Akos dismissed them, but Dumbledore cut them off before either of them could start ranting. "Shall we adjourn to my office then?" Without waiting for an answer he turned and started walking. The other professors and Prefects, along with the Head Boy and Girl started organizing the students and getting things in order as the Headmaster left the Great Hall, guests in tow. Akos, Casshern and the two professors followed behind the aging wizard to a statue of a gargoyle. Dumbledore spoke the password and the gargoyle jumped aside. Akos tilted his head to whisper to Casshern.

"Cockroach Clusters?" The blond sounded disgusted. Casshern simply shrugged. "We are most likely in a completely different dimension or time. That could be normal here for all we know, although everything else seems to be the same as where we come from." Akos seemed ready to reply but was interrupted by McGonagall hurrying them forward.

The newcomers were led up a spiral staircase that moved on its own, not unlike an escalator, to a door. There they entered to see a circular office with a large desk in the corner. Sitting on a perch beside the desk was a beautiful scarlet, red and orange bird roughly the size of a turkey. Casshern and Akos stared, awed at the bright colors that greeted them.

Almost all color had been lost in the Ruin, leaving the world in shades of grey and brown, with the occasional rust red mixed in. The creatures that survived the ruin were as colorless as the world they inhabited. So to Casshern and Akos, Dumbledore's brightly lit, colorful office was like something out of a dream. The owner of said office motioned for them to sit in one of the chairs facing his desk. "Alright, now for introductions." Dumbledore said jovially. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. This is Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. And who might you two be?"

"My name's Akos, I'm one of the few humans who survived the Ruin." Akos replied.

"My name is Casshern. I am the only non-human who survived the Ruin without any damage." Casshern said softly.

"Non-human?" Snape said sharply.

"Yes, I am what is called a Mithyā. A mix of machine and flesh, I-along with two others- was made with the sole purpose of destroying the Sun who was named Moon." Casshern looked saddened and guilty as he said this. Akos stepped forward and wrapped and arm around Casshern's shoulder.

"The Sun who was named Moon?" McGonagall queried. Akos answered this time.

"A girl, the living embodiment of the world itself. Casshern's employer had him and the other two Mithyā sent out to assassinate her." Dumbledore sent them a suspicious look. "And did they succeed?"

"Yes." Surprisingly, it was Casshern who answered. "I succeeded." He sounded pained, guilty. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore all looked horrified. "You mean you-" Akos cut Snape off.

"Yes." He said sharply. "It was what he was made for, what did you expect? He didn't know what would happen because of it, and he was never told that what Baraiking wanted him to do was wrong." Casshern seemed to shrink in on himself. Akos wrapped his other arm around the Mithyā and held him close. "Shh, it's all right, no one blames you any longer." The blond murmured. Snape spoke up. "We can't let them stay here, Headmaster! They admitted it themselves; the dark haired one killed someone important simply because he was told to!"

Dumbledore shook his head in mild disappointment. "Severus, surely you of all people know that one cannot judge a person based on past actions." Snape flinched.

Minerva spoke up. "You mentioned something called the 'Ruin'. What is it?" Akos sighed. "The Ruin is difficult to describe. After Luna was killed, something happened. A gas was released into the atmosphere, causing most of the humans to get sick, and eventually die. But the humans at least had some sort of escape, through medicine or special communities. The robots were left to deteriorate, slowly corroding away, rusting unable to do anything about it. So when Casshern woke over a hundred years later with no memory at all, he was hunted and persecuted for something he didn't know he had done." Casshern looked slightly ill, causing Akos to hug him closer.

"And what is a Mithya?" McGonagall asked.

Casshern looked up. "A Mithyā is an enhanced human that is created rather than born. There were only three of us in all, with me being the strongest and fastest. I was the first one made, so I have stronger, unrefined abilities, but I was given something that the others were not. Human emotion. I retained all of the emotions that only humans can feel. Love, mercy, guilt, compassion and so on. We were given impossible strength and speed, as well as near immortality. It's nearly impossible to kill me." Casshern revealed, unaware of the affect that little fact had on the magic users.

"Unfortunately, while I did receive more power and skill that the other two did, my healing abilities were given considerably less attention. As a result, I can heal form almost anything, but the healing is more painful than receiving the wound was. I am mostly human, I cry, I bleed, I love, I live. I have someone I would give my life for." He said, glancing at Akos, who caught the look and smiled, wrapping his arms around the Mithyā's waist and burying his face against Casshern's neck. All three magic users' eyes widened at the intimate display between the two men. Then Snape broke the silence. " What is a robot?" He asked, looking irritated at his lack of knowledge on the subject. Akos glanced up.

"Do you know what a…what was it called…that's it! Do you know what a computer is?" Snape nodded.

"A robot is basically a complex computer, normally humanoid in shape, although there are animal robots as well. The robots are made for different things, such as cleaning, doing dangerous jobs, for entertainment, and for protection. Thy can also be custom made for personal needs."

Akos waited to see if there were any more questions. When none were forthcoming, he pressed his face against Casshern's neck again, having been forced to remove it in order to answer questions. Casshern hummed and leaned his head over so that his cheek was rested against the top of Akos's head. Minerva spoke hesitantly. "Are the two of you…together? A couple, I mean?"

Casshern replied. "Yes, Akos and I are lovers." Minerva turned red from his blunt answer, Snape almost choked, and Dumbledore seemed surprised. But before anyone could comment, Dumbledore turned to them. "Earlier, in the Great Hall, your eyes were glowing. This young man here seemed to be stopping you form doing something to us. What was that?"

"That was his Berserker Mode. Whenever Casshern feels like he-or someone he cares about- is in danger, he becomes violently defensive, attacking anything he deems a threat. Unfortunately…" Akos trailed off, not sure how to say it.

"Unfortunately, I lose my rationality, my ability to differentiate between friend and foe. If it comes too close or moves, it's dead. The first time it happened, I wiped out and entire hundred plus population of robots, including the ones I had come to call friends. All because one had threatened me. So far, Akos is the only one who can stop me when that happens." Casshern was very blunt in his explanation. Minerva and Snape were pale from shock and slight fear. Dumbledore looked greatly saddened. Akos wrapped Casshern up in a hug as he placed small, comforting kisses the smaller man's face.

"How do we know it won't happen here? The children would all be in danger!" Surprisingly, it was Minerva who was responsible for the insensitive comment. Akos glared. "In case you didn't notice or hear, all it takes is a single word from me to snap him out of it. There is no need to make him feel like a wild animal."

Minerva had the grace to look ashamed at her outburst. "I apologize, Casshern, for my rudeness."

Casshern shook his head. "It's alright, that was a perfectly legitimate concern."

After a long moment, Dumbledore shook everyone out of it with a cheerful clap. "Well, let's get you to settled down in a room somewhere, and we can all rest and recuperate."

* * *

Mithyā – Bengali for _false_. I got this off of Google translate, so I know it's most likely wrong, but I don't know Bengali so that's all I got. If you happen to know Bengali, a little help with that word would be welcomed.

Okay, I know next to nothing about Casshern Sins or any shows relating to it. I have seen maybe half of the anime Casshern Sins, and had Wikipedia help with the rest. If you are a die hard Casshern fan, or just notice something I did wrong, then I welcome any help with that. Also, I know Casshern is a cyborg, but I like the special word for it. Also, If you think I'm moving too fast, just say something. This fic will probably end up for adoption, so if it interests you go ahead and PM me. Or just say something in a review. If the story or characters interest you, but you know nothing about Casshern Sins, then just wiki it. And for anyone who might wonder, Akos is the human from one of the episodes earlier on, who had a fatal lung disease and died at the end of the episode after leaving Casshern because he knew he was going to die and didn't want Casshern to feel guilty at all. Casshern had stated earlier in the episode that Akos shouldn't travel with him because everyone around him ends up dead. So Akos left before he died so that Casshern would still have a little hope that he could have companions. In my fic, Casshern found out about his healing ability and used it on Akos. After that , the two traveled together, eventually becoming lovers.


End file.
